Shadows of the Past
by 18leepl2
Summary: Bianca chooses to be reborn into the mortal world, but with a price. When she enrolls at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things start to get really messy. Please review and like! It's my first fanfic, and please give constructive comments, I wanna be a writer when I grow up!
1. Prologue

**_Hi guys! This is 18leepl2 here! This is my first ever crossover story! In fact, this is the first story I ever posted online, so please review and tell me what you think! _**

**_Shadows of the Past_**

_A girl with dark brown eyes and plain silky black hair stood on the edge of the Lethe, tears rolling down her cheek. Her hair was ruffled and messy, as if she had just walked through a patch of painful thorns. Her clothes were torn too, but underneath all the pain, her silver clothes gleamed in the night, as if they were made from moonlight itself. In her hand, she clutched a small miniature moon, her only relation to the mortal world._

_No it wasn't the harsh, barren environment, filled with the moans of sorrow and pain that cut into her. Nor was it the restless spirits of the dead, whispering among themselves. Mostly whispers of surprise, but this were nothing compared to the pains within her._

_Ghostly blood trickled out of her ghostly form, but physical pain meant nothing to her, she had experienced plenty of that when she died. The thing that was cutting into her was longing. She longed for the sunlight on her face, she longed for the sounds of birds chirping in the spring. Most of all, she missed life itself._

"_All of this will be available to you if you choose to be reborn." A voice in her mind told her. "All of it will be…" She shook her thoughts away. They weren't hers. Besides, she rubbed her arms and shivered. What will Nico do?_

_Nico. The single name jolted her out of her haze. No, her eyes widened, and her thoughts became clearer. No, she thought, I mustn't leave him behind. She curled herself into a ball and her stream of tears quickly became a river. Her thoughts were jumbled up together, blurring her sight. I must never leave him behind._

"_Your chance of rebirth is a one-time offer…" The voice in her mind whispered again. "You may still see your brother," her eyes blurred with tears at the mention of him. "Just not in the way you see him now."_

_That was it. The wind ruffled her hair, as the whispers grew louder, turning into whispers of panic and warning instead of surprise. No… they seemed to say. This is a road with no turning back… The girl was unsure. But one thing was sure, she would never leave her brother behind._

"_But you don't have to." The whispers solidified and wrapped around her in a tight fitting layer. "Take the plunge!" They urged her as her form shifted. "Forget about your old life, take a new one." The girl shook her head, _

"_I can't…" She mournfully whispered. "He needs me…" A few pictures flashed before her eyes. "They need me…" She trailed away._

"_You don't have to leave them behind." The voice continued, The girl widened her eyes. Sensing her full attention, the voice whispered: "Yes, Bianca, You may continue protecting them in your second life."_

_The life of Bianca 'Di Angelo flashed before her eyes. She knew what to do, at least she thought she did. She took a deep breath, and said aloud: "I, Bianca 'Di Angelo, daughter of Hades, sister to Nico, hereby announce my return to the mortal world." Her eyes closed shut. "In my second chance."_

_There was a sound louder than a cannon blast as the frail form of Bianca plunged into the dark, murky waters of the Lethe, washing her memories away, until her mind was nothing more than a blank sheet. Her fingers closed around the crescent, holding on to the last fragment of her old life. Then slowly, it all faded away and Bianca closed her eyes for the first and last time._

"_Perfect." The whispers spoke, swirling around a misty form until it solidified. The form stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the underworld. Thought the speakers face was hidden under the shadow of her hood, her lips stretched into a grim smile._

"_Absolutely perfect."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Strike, parry, and dodge… My thoughts were jumbled up in my mind as I struck my opponent, losing my focus. The opponent just happened to be Clarisse, who stuck her tongue out at me as I struck and missed again.

What was wrong? I asked myself, as I missed yet another of Clarisse's well aimed blows. Surely, there was nothing wrong with me? I felt the swing of Clarrise's sword as she swung it around, narrowly missing my head. I flipped backwards, my feet digging backwards into the loose soil, clutching Riptide so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

Clarisse growled, a low rumbling sound resembling as ox, courtesy of her father, Ares. She lunged forward, feinting to the left, but I anticipated the move, I swung to the right, where she was undefended. I caught a glimpse of Annabeth behind me. She was swinging her ivory sword, slashing past her opponents who were twice the size of her.

This cleared my head a little, just enough to see Clarisse's sword slicing through the air. I parried it, and returned with one of my own strikes, disarming her. I pointed my sword to her throat, but apparently she wasn't finished. She kicked my legs from beneath me and I lay sprawled on the ground.

"Done, Punk?" She smirked, and I gritted my teeth. Just wait till I show you, arrogant ox-breath, I thought. I rolled over and sat up, still clutching Riptide. I smiled at her.

"No." I answered. I slammed the hilt of my sword into her chest, sending her flying backwards. I got on my feet, not a minute too soon. Clarisse barreling into me, exactly like a bull. Well, I thought as she narrowly missed me. If you're the bull, I'm the bullfighter.

Clarisse crashed into the pair next to us, providing a distraction, so I could produce a red handkerchief. Perhaps not ideal, but it'll do fine. I thought as I prepared for the next attack.

Clarisse did not disappoint. As soon as I had produced the handkerchief, she emerged from the midst of the trail of havoc she had caused. She growled, though unarmed, I could already feel the chills running down my neck. I suppressed a shudder as she bellowed at the top of her lungs: "PERCY JACKSON!" The whole area quieted as she tromped closer to me. I forced a smile, the annoying type of smile, and produced the handkerchief.

"Oh?" Clarisse's voice quieted, but it still had the same amount of venom laced within in it. "You're going to defeat me with a handkerchief?" She arched an eyebrow. "This is going to be interesting."

She body-slammed into me and I felt my breath go out of me, but I wasn't done. I rolled out from underneath her feet and elbowed her quickly in the ribs, a blind spot.

Clarisse weakened, and I kicked her straight in the face. Ouch. I thought as she crumpled to the ground. I decided to check on her, as I didn't want to get told off by Chiron by beating others up too much. But as soon as I got within a one-meter radius, Clarisse's hand shot out from beneath and grabbed me. She leaned in close to me, so I could see what I did, even though I could see from a mile away. Her eye was swollen, and there was a bloody gash running down her cheek.

"Hello there…" Clarisse's voice was fine, but so threatening that even her father would've been proud. She smiled, and punched me straight in the face. I felt my cheek bruise, and I felt blood trickle out of the corner of my mouth, but luckily for me, she held back from slitting my throat.

Normally, a person, who had been body-slammed, hit, punched by someone with the strength of a bull would be half dead. But I wasn't just anyone, I was Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God Poseidon, savior of Olympus, etc. I wasn't about to lose to the daughter of a war god whom I have defeated when I was twelve.

I staggered to my feet. Everyone was looking at me with a look of absolute horror, I suppose I must've looked pretty bad. Annabeth was look at me with a mixture of shock, horror and wonder. The horror was enough to jolt me out of my thoughts.

I held my glare as Clarisse glared at me. I could imagine what was running inside her head. Scumbag, arrogant punk, that sort of thing, it was always the same anyways. Clarisse growled. "You were supposed to stay down, idiot."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint." I replied smoothly, twirling the handkerchief around my finger. "But since I'm standing," I gestured to myself. "I'm afraid we have to continue."

Clarisse drew her fists, but I was too fast for her. I whipped the handkerchief in front of her, distracting her momentarily, and aimed a kick at her abdomen. Surprisingly, she dodged the kick and came up with one of her own. But she was still blinded and her attack was miles away from me.

I aimed a blow at her head to knock her out, but she ducked and my fist went straight into open air. I recoiled, but she reached up and twisted my arm. I felt bones snap and I cried out in pain. Then I snapped.

My rage had already been building up since she had first blocked my blows. But now, the fire inside reached it's limits and I literally felt my ears turn red.

Clarisse must've sensed something because she quickly let go and dropped her stance. She backed away, feeling for a weapon. I had dropped Riptide when Clarisse broke my arm, but now, it was back in my pocket. I uncapped it and immediately, it transformed into the Celestial Bronze blade.

Clarisse fumbled around for a weapon, but I had already slammed the hilt of my sword into her, and her legs buckled beneath her, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

I panted, unaware of all the eyes trained on me. I wiped the blood away from my mouth and glared at all the bystanders. With that, I limped away to fetch some ambrosia.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bianca's POV (Third person POV)

Bianca strolled through the streets of Diagon Alley, where she gasped in wonder and marveled at the stores and people around her. Her dark hair was braided down one side, with a silver crescent moon pinning loose strands of hair back, the very same one that she had picked up from her last life.

If this were the old Bianca, the silver moon wouldn't be in her hair, but in her hands. It would've transformed into a silver bow and a set of arrows, and the wizards of Diagon Alley would have reported seeing a 15-year-old female Death Eater in silver clothes, shooting arrows at them and shouting in Greek.

But for now, she was clueless about her past life and the people she left behind. She wasn't the daughter of Hades, or one of the most powerful demigod in the century, she was just… Bianca.

As Bianca wandered around, a dark figure, wearing a hood, trailed behind her like a shadow. The shadow watched her every movement, with Bianca oblivious to its movements. The figure within the hood smiled, and the air turned cold.

Sensing something, Bianca turned around, and the shadows darkened, allowing a small fraction of the old her to return. But in the same way it had come, it had gone, leaving Bianca nothing to remember of except for a couple of images of the moon.

The shadow had gone, leaving a hollow chill within her bones. She shuddered involuntarily, and the shadows thickened as she walked away, wrapping around her, as they always did for Nico.

As soon as she turned around, the shadow reappeared, though only for a split second, enough for it to see Bianca and her army shadows. "She's the one." It whispered as it disappeared, "She's the one I need."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP, and I'm not really following the lines of the book(s), as I don't have it at hand.**

**Hiya guys! I've been updating quite a lot recently, and it's too good to last, so expect less frequent updates from me, but still review! Thank You for the first few followers and favorites, 1eragon333, Bluedolphinz, Kohanita and Mari Wallsch. And for the biggest thank you… It's silentflame11891! She was the FIRST REVIEWER! Thanks from all of you! It's been really great for my first story!**

Chapter 3

Nico's POV

The shadows tightened around me, as I twirled my skull ring around my finger. The sound of the sparring practice above me was hurting my ears, so I tightened my shadows, cocooning myself inside my dark shell. I sighed with relief. Finally, peace and qui

"PERCY JACKSON!" A loud voice penetrated the layers of my shadow cocoon, straight into my ears, shattering my poor, poor eardrums. I was so startled; I stumbled and fell on the floor, face-first.

I grumbled and cursed under my breath, cursing Clarisse for having such a big voice. But then, she's probably losing the fight with Percy. I shrugged. The shadows retreated when I relaxed, and I felt the temperature drop. Nothing abnormal, I thought when a strange thought nagged at me. Nothing special either, this often happens when Bianca is around.

I closed my eyes and relaxed again, tuning out of Clarisse's howls of pain, allowing my soul to drift off into the distance. I felt my body crumple as my soul left it. This wasn't abnormal; I had been able to this with some practice, after all, when the thoughts leave the limits of a mortal body, they become clearer.

My soul drifted off to somewhere, some place called The Leaky Cauldron. I had accidentally stumbled across it when I had drifted off course to London, where I found it intriguing. The people there seemed to be hiding something… Behind a mysterious wall…

I drifted through the door of The Leaky Cauldron; and into the pub itself. It was shabby looking, filled with strange looking people in pointy hats and robes. It was as if they were wizards and witches from the medieval times. I drifted to the mysterious yet innocent looking wall and placed my hand against. I could feel the souls within it, but no matter what, it wouldn't budge. I growled. I was almost close to a breakthrough, but this stupid wall just won't co-operate.

"Cornelius, are you sure of this?" A snooty yet important voice asked. "Yes I am Lucius." Another voice replied, a certain voice, and definitely important. I itched with the temptation to shadow travel my body here, so I could lunge out and question them. But something told me that these people were important, the consequences of my temptation would be heavy. Instead, my soul floated into a dark corner, just in case they had super-human powers to see me.

"If Dumbledore continues this, I am afraid we may have to take some action." The certain voice continued.

"And Potter?" The snooty voice asked.

"If he joins Dumbledore, I am afraid he will have to join Dumbledore in our plan."

The voices rounded the door, so I could see the speaker's faces. A pale white haired man spoke, "But Cornelius "

"No Lucius." The plump man with the certain voice spoke loud and clear. "If this continues, it will have to happen." He tapped the bricks on the wall, as if it were a frequent occurrence. The bricks wriggled, and they magically rearranged themselves to form a doorway. They stepped through the doorway, and into a brightly coloured street filled with strange people in strange clothes and wait… what was that I saw? A street behind a magical wall that can rearrange itself into a doorway?

I rubbed my eyes, as if I could in my soul form, but still, that did not just happen. It was impossible! Well, a theory clearly states, a voice that sounded like Annabeth echoed across in my mind. That

"Shut up." I growled. "I need to hear my thoughts." I drifted to the doorway, or whatever it was. I hesitated as my instincts screamed: STOP! ENEMY GROUND! I shuddered, I hadn't felt like this the first time I had stepped foot into the roman camp. But I steadied my nerves and calmed myself. If you find a new enemy, I thought, imagine what the impact it would have the camp. My ghost form shifted uneasily, I took a deep breath, and stepped through the doorway.

The 'enemy camp' was unlike anything I had ever seen and felt. Although there seemed to be something mysterious about it, there was something, a type of personal insurance that calmed me. Colourful banners streamed down the walls of the houses all around, cheerful voices whispered, mostly about prices and the newest gossip. I closed my eyes and relaxed, to enjoy the pleasant feeling of the sunlight streaming down on my face.

I opened my eyes, and smiled. It wasn't a frequent occurrence, and it definitely wouldn't be, I promised myself. I looked around, though unsure about this… town, I was quite certain that it wasn't an enemy fort.

Sight can be deceiving. A voice told me, when have you ever believed what you see? I shook my head. This thought wasn't his, but it was quite right. I drew out my sword, or at least what was left of my sword, as it was in spirit form, and continued down the street. Though I knew it would give me no protection what so ever, it reassured me, just to have it in hand.

Everywhere I went, I passed by people in funny clothing, using funny words and strangely, waving different types of sticks around the air. I snorted. Did these people honestly think they were the fairy godmother? Prancing around in fairy dresses, shouting Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo! At the thought of it I stifled a laugh.

"But Harry "

"No, Hermione." A couple of voices, the owners of the voices presumably to be the same age, or older than me, caught my eye. I drifted closer to them, and I saw the speaker's faces for the first time.

"Look," A jet-black haired boy in glasses with emerald green eyes spoke. "If Vol "

"Harry!" A ginger haired boy whispered urgently to Harry. "For the last time, DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Right, sorry Ron." Harry apologized, he shook his head, and I saw a curiously cut scar on his forehead, looking like a lightning bolt. "If You-Know-Who strikes, you know about the Order, they will try to "

"That's enough Harry." The bushy haired brunette (who I thought was Hermione), stood up. "You need to be protected." She glanced backwards, to where I was drifting, her eyes narrowed, as if she could sense my presence. I stiffened, she couldn't hear or see me, could she? Hermione turned back to her conversation and continued, her whisper lined with suspicion and doubt. "Let's go somewhere else."

They stood up from their seats and left, their robes billowing around them, leaving me staring at where they were, with questions buzzing around my head. How did she sense me? I wondered, if she could… My mind didn't make up any more theories; I drifted into the thick crowd, following their path, making sure I kept a distance from them (especially Hermione, in case she could do telepathy/telekinesis.

The trio wove their way through the crowd, occasionally stopping to stare at shops. Ron pulled the others towards a window, where apparently, they were selling… Broomsticks. I stifled a chuckle, I was pretty darn sure that Ron didn't like house keeping. Hermione pulled them towards a store, (I thought it was a library, with so many books) where she gawked at a book, which even I would have trouble lifting. Harry was surprisingly quiet, he kept glancing back, as if he was being followed, which was true. So Hermione wasn't the only one with the telepathic/telekinesis sense.

Then something else caught my eye. A girl, with her dark brown hair braided to one side was strolling down the street with her back to me. She was obviously new to this surrounding, as she constantly gasped at the sights around her. A silver moon fastened in her hair glinted in the sunlight, though I was pretty sure it would be prettier in the moonlight. All thoughts of the trio was immediately forgotten. My eyes widened. Just then, she turned around, her braid swinging to one side, her dark locks framing her even darker eyes. My gasp was caught in my throat.

Bianca 'Di Angelo, my sister, had returned.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bianca's POV**

Strange, I thought. As I turned around, I felt the strands of hair poking into my eyes. I thought I sensed something, a soul. Shrugging, I continued down the street. Let's see… There's still time, I thought as I stared at the list of things I had to get ready for the first semester. Pewter cauldron, check! Books… Check! Wand… Now where do I find that?

"Excuse me?" I turned to an elderly man with a long grey beard, half moon spectacles and a very crooked nose, which seemed to have been broken twice. "May you please tell me where I may acquire a wand?" I asked innocently.

The man smiled gently and murmured so softly that I had to crane my neck to hear what he was saying: "So you must be Bianca 'Di Angelo." I was surprised, and I said: "Well, yes I am." With a hint of doubt, I wondered how he knew me, after all, I was just ordinary Bianca 'Di Angelo.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school, which you will be going to in…" He checked his watch. "Precisely an hour and a half." He extended his hand to shake. As I did, I secretly wondered how he read my mind.

"Here's your ticket to the train." I stared down at it, checking the details carefully, scanning it. I stopped abruptly at the words: Platform 9&3/4. "Um…" I pointed to the platform number. "What does that mean?" Dumbledore chuckled and explained: "In simple terms, to get to the platform, just walk straight into the wall between the platforms 9 and 10." Though I didn't understand, I nodded, trying to absorb what he was saying. Millions of questions buzzed around my head, but I decided it wouldn't be best to ask now.

"Now," he continued, jolting me out of my thoughts. "To answer your question, you may acquire a wand by Ollivander's, which is over there." He pointed to a shabby looking shop with faded lettering, plastered on the door. Compared to the other shops, it seemed meager and small. "I'm sure you'll find what you need in there." He gently patted my shoulder, then turned and walked away.

I stood there, rooted to the spot, unsure of what I was meant to say. How could the headmaster of the most major school in London, know me personally when there were thousands of other students, also attending it? Strange… I shrugged the thought away, and continued down the street, to Ollivander's. Close up, the shop looked very, very old. Filled with cobwebs plastered on the corner of the windows, and faded paint on what had once been a beautiful sign.

Somehow, I sensed the presence of another being inside, a wizard of great knowledge. I shivered. How did I know that? I rubbed my arms to keep out the chills, as I stepped inside the shop. I took a deep breath to suppress the chills running down my spine, and I felt a pair of eyes trained on me. I jerked my head towards a voice, possibly addressing me, presumably an old man.

"Good afternoon." The owner of the soft voice was indeed an old man, with strange silver eyes and wild hair. "You must be Miss Di' Angelo." He shuffled forward unceremoniously. "Dumbledore told me of your coming." Though I knew that Dumbledore meant well, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. Did he have to announce me to the whole entire wizarding world?

"Of course," The man continued, "You must acquire a wand from me, Ollivander's. Makers of Fine Wands since 382bc." He smiled, though his smile was more unnerving than his frown. He reached up into dust laden shelves, and pulled up a dusty box.

"Here," He opened the box and handed a thin strip of wood to me. It was delicately carved, and when I took it, I felt a shock run through my arm. "Well," He gestured, "Give it a wave!" As soon as I did, I felt a ripple of cold energy run through my arm.

Ollivander widened his eyes as he snatched it away. Though his whispers were faint, my ears picked up a trace of his words. "Powerful… He-who-must-not-be-named… Dumbledore… Correct…" I craned my neck, to pick up more of his words. He rummaged through the shelves and delved through the bottom the drawers. He pulled out an exceedingly dusty wand from the cobweb filled box and handed it to me. His hands shook as I took the wand from him and at once, a sudden warmth filled my fingers. It spread from my arm to the rest of me, and I felt myself glowing in a silver aura. I raised it above my head, and I brought my hand down, feeling silver energy shoot out from the wand, filling the room with a silver aura, basking us in moonlight.

I smiled, unaware of Ollivander's horrified stare. The stream of energy stopped gradually and I gasped, in wonder or just for breath, I wasn't sure. I turned to Ollivander and asked: "Was that… good?" He regained his posture and said: "Well… Yes." The silver gleam in my eyes was obvious as I paid for the wand and stepped back onto the street.

My spirits were high as I raced towards King's Cross Station. I reached the platforms 9 and 10, remembering what Dumbledore had said, I ran straight towards the brick wall which was heading towards me. I felt something dark envelope me as I ran straight to it, I closed my eyes and waited for the crash, but it never came. The darkness retreated as I entered into a tightly packed station filled with cheery children and waving parents.

I made my way through the crowd, and pushed myself up onto the scarlet train as it left. I put down my luggage and through the carriages, staring in wonder at the people around me, sitting on the plushy seats. I passed by a white haired boy, surrounded by a throng of boys that looked as bulky as gorillas and just as clueless.

I rolled my eyes as I passed by them. They didn't look friendly, and I could tell the white haired boy was definitely someone I shouldn't mess with. He whispered something, probably something that I wouldn't like to hear, to his throng of 'bodyguards'. I could sense uneasiness drifting from them as I walked past them, as if I could sense their aura/souls. I shot them a warning glance, which sent them the message: If you mess with me, you will wish you were never born.

Most of the carriages were already full, so I pushed open the door of the only carriage with an empty seat. Inside, a jet-black haired boy, wearing glasses over emerald green eyes sat. On his forehead was a curiously cut scar. Next to him sat a fair haired girl and a round faced boy, around him sat his other friends.

"Can I sit here? All the other carriages are full."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

Three words. Oh. My. God. Percy had just single handedly beaten Clarisse in exactly 2 minutes, 2 minutes! Even I couldn't do that, and on one of his 'bad days'. What was a 'bad day'? To make things short, let's just say that lately, he had been having a ton of unstable emotions. On those days, his endurance would weaken and his anger would reach the breaking point.

Of course, he had been bloodied up quite a lot, but if he didn't, then he wouldn't be Percy. It was what I liked about him. Not just his skill and talent but his attitude. Sure, he could be annoying at times, especially when he got something right. I rolled my eyes at the thought. But… My heart softened. He is sweet… I shook my head. I would never admit that.

I felt the rush of hot breath close to my ears and instinctively, I unsheathed my sword, the ivory of Tartarus gleaming in the sunlight, a final gift from our fallen friends, Bob and Damasen. The fight isn't finished yet. I reminded myself, stop thinking about him. My opponent, a burly guy, probably from the Ares cabin towered over me. I sighed. Let's just get this over with, I thought.

I attacked, slashing through the air, I kicked him straight on the chin and flipped over, landing on my feet, on the hard packed earth. He crumpled to the ground and I rolled my eyes. Seriously, couldn't they be any tougher. "Next!" I called, as a satyr dragged my last opponent to the ambrosia line. And that's my 24th win consecutively, I thought gloomily.

I looked over to the line of opponents waiting to be fought, or rather, the former line of opponents. Most of them had already left, from fear or boredom, I wasn't sure.

"You're way too good for them." The panting satyr who had finally been relieved from his ambrosia duties collapsed in a heap next to me. "Seriously," He panted, "Consider lowering your standards." He pointed a quivering finger at me, "If you really knew how terrifying you are in battle, you would understand what I mean…"

I sighed. "Grover," taking a seat next to him, I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You know how I really am." I took a moment staring at the sunlight and the campers around then returned to our conversation. "I'm just normal Annabeth Chase "

"Slayer of a thousand monsters, daughter of Athena, girlfriend of perhaps the most powerful demigod in a century." Grover smirked. "Yep, just ordinary Annabeth Chase." I opened my mouth to retort but I stopped, unable to form the right words for a response.

Seeing my speechless response, Grover smirked again and patted my back; he stood up, gave me a thumb up and continued with his ambrosia duties. As he left, I too stood up, sighed and continued with sparring practice, much to Grover's amusement.

Phew! I thought. Standing over a pile of unconscious bodies, my heart gave an unexpected whoop of triumph. I grinned, for once my expression echoing my heart. It was now late afternoon, after all that time of sparring, the record of winnings had already risen to 50. I hadn't lost one fight at all, and by now, I was seriously considering Grover's preposition.

I signaled to Chiron for a break/stop, and he nodded, understanding. I hurried away, first for the ambrosia station, where Grover smiled at me, giving me another thumbs up, before handing me a small package. I opened up the package and smiled back, then I strode up to the Athena cabin where I put down my sword, and bit into the ambrosia. Immediately it melted into my mouth, reminding me of all my good memories of Percy and me.

Percy. Whoops. I forgot to check on him. Hurriedly, I stuffed the rest of the ambrosia into my mouth and rushed to the Poseidon cabin, where I knocked on the door three times before he opened up. I stifled a gasp of shock, and though the ambrosia had done its job, Percy's face was still a mass of purple blue bruises. His hair was in a mess, but it usually was anyway. Though his lip had already stopped bleeding, there was still an obvious cut. And his eyes, I couldn't stop my hands from travelling to my mouth, and he sighed. His eyes were swollen, and the mischievous glint in his eyes had finally gone out.

"Yes, I know." He sighed sadly and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Why don't you come in?" He said heavily, but I could tell that it wasn't a question; it was more like an order. I raised an eyebrow but I didn't question him. He trooped after me and shut the door with a bang, closing off the light from the outside.

I sat down on his bed and he did too, burying his face in his hands. I inched closer to him and put my arm around him. "Hey," I tilted his head up, so his eyes would meet mine, a mixture of sea green and grey. "What is it?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably, as if I made him uneasy. He looked away and I released him. We sat there for a few moments until he spoke. "Umm… Wise girl?" He turned to me. I stared at him and smiled, breaking through the tense atmosphere. "What?"

"Do you love me?" He turned to me hopefully. The question took me by surprise. "Of… Of course!" I gave an uneasy start, but that didn't matter. "Of course I do!" I replied defiantly. "What makes me think I don't?"

"Well… You know that after the Gaea war, I feel like there's something different about us." I laced my fingers through his, but he didn't notice. "I've been drifting apart, and as you know, I've been in quite a lot of bad days. Well you might've been wondering why," I nodded, but he was still oblivious to my actions.

"I'm…" He choked on his own tears, and I pulled him close to me. "I'm worried you don't love me." I felt heart broken at his words. How could that happen? "Percy," I held him close, "You know that it's not true!"

"But, I didn't "

"Oh, shut up." I smiled at him, interrupting his blame-it-all-on-Percy-session. I leaned forward grabbing his shirt, I pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened, but they closed again soon. I ran my fingers through his hair, grasping it tightly. Percy, in turn grabbed my waist, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He nibbled on my lip and for a moment there was nothing in the world except for him and me. For all I knew, Gaea might've risen from her eternal slumber again and lay waste to the world, but I couldn't care less.

He ran a hand down my cheek and tilted my head, so that my mouth would fit his. We could've stayed like that forever, and we did stay there for what seemed like eternity. Until the door burst right open. I pushed Percy right away, and blushed. I was sure he wouldn't mind I could apologize later. I looked over, and saw he too, was blushing fiercely. Grover, who was standing at the door, was obviously amused.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow. "What've you got to say for yourselves?" I scowled, and marched right up to him saying: "If you tell a soul about this, I swear, I will throw you to Mrs. O' Leary." Grover had the nerve to laugh, though he had grown a little paler.

"Alright…" Grover jokingly teased, "Yo Perce!" He called to Percy, "Chiron needs the both of you! So I suggest you two better go," His tone was deadly serious. "Now." Grover turned on his heel and left us alone.

We hurried across to the Big House, with Percy covering his face to prevent any campers from shouting: AAAAARGH! MONSTER! CAMP! TO ARMS! Soon, we arrived, to find all the other cabin leaders already there. Well, all except for Clarisse. Nico was there, at the head of the table, banging his fist, his complexion pale and sweaty. "She was there," he insisted, "I saw her clearly."

I didn't know who they were talking about, and I hated not knowing things. "Wait, who? Gaea? Nyx? Who?" Nico tapped his finger on the table impatiently, which didn't happen a lot. "You've just missed the most important bit." He took a deep breath, as if he was nervous to say it.

"Bianca 'Di Angelo, my sister, has returned from the dead."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Harry's POV**

I sat down on the seats of the Hogwarts Express, wishing Ron and Hermione was there, but no, they had to sit in the prefect's carriage. I guess it isn't entirely their fault, I thought as I sighed. Besides, I've got plenty of friends here as well.

I thought I saw a dark haired girl hesitating at the door of our carriage, but I wasn't too sure, I thought about opening the door to see what she wanted but I decided against it. For all I knew, she might be one of the ministry people, trying to infiltrate our 'meeting'.

I risked a glance over at the blonde haired girl Luna Lovegood, who was still holding her magazine upside down. She stared back at me, and I was ever so thankful when Ginny asked: "Have a good summer Luna?"

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off me. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am." I said tiredly, and the conversation ensued, there were some mildly amusing events, such as the 'defense mechanism' of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia, (which included the spraying of some disgusting liquids, that I'm pretty sure no-one would want to know about), and a thoroughly embarrassing visit from Cho Chang.

By that time, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. To make matters worse, Ron and Hermione didn't return to the carriage until an hour later, and when they did, they only brought bad news.

"Guess who's the Slytherin prefect?" Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Malfoy," I replied at once, certain my worst fear would be confirmed.

"Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the chocolate into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"Excuse me?" A voice piped up from the door. Everyone in the carriage swiveled round to face her. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The owner of the voice was a girl, presumably the same age as I was, with dark hair in a braid and a silver crescent moon pinned in her hair. She was pretty, but her dark eyes suggested something else.

"Sure you can!" Hermione replied, beaming at her, falsely cheery. The girl stiffened, sensing what was underneath the façade. "If you don't want me here, it's fine…" Her dark eyes were piercing, yet sad and soft, as if she had seen and understood the sorrow of the world.

"No, it's fine." I insisted, budging up to make a space for her. The girl smiled softly, but the smile never got to her eyes. They remained sorrowful, unnerving. She sat down next to me, and all eyes were trained on her as she made her introduction.

"I'm Bianca 'Di Angelo, and this is my first year at Hogwarts, though I will be entering Year 5. I'm a half-blood, but I was raised by muggles of sorts." Her expression was calm, and her posture betrayed nothing. Not even a trace of her past was shown, exceedingly unnerving.

"I " She was cut off by the sound of the sound of the carriage door opening. Immediately, I got up, whirled round to see Malfoy and his cronies getting into the carriage. "What?" I said aggressively before he could even open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Bianca sniggered, and that drew the attention of Malfoy. "Oh," He hissed, "So you think that's funny, death girl?" His voice was serious when he said that, and apparently, Bianca took that personally.

She stood up, her eyes level with his, nose to nose. "Yes I do." She shot back, each word laced with enough venom to stun Malfoy, which was exactly what she did. He staggered back, startled. So apparently, she was used to making threats.

Malfoy regained his composure and gestured to Crabbe and Goyle. I was about to restrain Bianca, when she surprised me. She rushed straight for them, then ducking under their fists and catching them mid-air whilst twisting their arms until she heard a crack. Denouncing the masters of karate, she leap-frogged over Goyle, who was bowled over, wincing in pain over his hand. Heading straight for Crabbe she kicked him straight in the chin, a perfectly aimed blow. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she quickly elbowed him in the ribs, disabling his next attack. She ran up the train wall, flipped away and landed straight on them, providing her sufficient time to head for Malfoy.

He squealed in terror, scrambling over the unconscious body of Crabbe, hurrying away to the prefect's cabin, but he didn't even get halfway. Bianca's flip off the wall had only been the start of another one. After she had landed, she had leapt over the bodies gracefully, using her own momentum to propel herself over Malfoy himself. Landing in a hunter's crouch, she stood up and dusted herself off. Malfoy was apparently in disbelief, shaking his head, his eyes wide in horror. But even that didn't stop him from pulling his wand out. Curses and jinxes flew around, none of them hitting Bianca.

At first it looked as if Malfoy was a terrible shot, but in truth, it was Bianca who was too fast for him. She dodged them all, deflecting some with a clever move of her silver parka. Why she was wearing that in summer, I had no idea. She rushed forward, unfastening her silver crescent in her hair. The moment it left her hair, it elongated into a brilliant silver bow, much to everyone's surprise.

A terrified Malfoy sat sprawled on the ground. He fired more jinxes, all of which were deflected by Bianca's bow. A shaft of arrows was penned to her back, all silver, as if they were made of moonlight themselves. She notched one of them in a smooth fluid motion. Taking advantage of her distraction, Malfoy yelled: "Expelliarmus!" Though shaky, and unsure, it did its job and the bow went flying.

Bianca flipped backwards from the force of the curse, her heels digging into the hard ground with a loud THUMP! She didn't seem to worry about the loss of her bow, though her expression did pale a little. Malfoy smiled, believing he had won, but he would soon be bitterly disappointed. Malfoy fired and she flipped backwards again, twisting in mid air, she reached into the straps of her boots to produce 2 daggers.

Most of the students already had their faces pressed against the glass panels of the doors, not daring to venture outside. Bianca strode over, whilst my brain processed what had just happened. Something about a bow, beating Malfoy, deflecting jinxes, beating up Malfoy… Wait, what? What the heck was that? I rubbed my eyes, trying to grasp what I had just seen.

Bianca stood over Malfoy, her expression a solemn yet triumphant, twirling her daggers, Malfoy paled and whimpered, not even lifting his hand. She grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and narrowed her eyes. "If you dare," (emphasis on the dare, it definitely gave me a shiver down my spine) Malfoy paled, "Call me that again, or act superior, I won't hesitate, to finish what you started. You understand?" Malfoy nodded, sweat showing on his pale skin.

Hmm… I thought, so she makes death threats too…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Third Person POV**

"Say what?" Percy banged his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump, accompanied with the sound of breaking coffee cups. "Bianca's **BACK!?**" He turned to face Nico, whose face had grown paler. "I thought she… sorry Nico, but I thought she died!"

Nico flinched, as if Percy had just plunged a dagger into his heart, drawing out all signs of conscience within his eyes. "I'm not lying." He snapped, with steel in his voice, his eyes flared, and the anger in his eyes intensified. "Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own sister?" He turned to the rest of the table, where Roman and Greek demigods were sitting. "Why would I lie about that?"

"Nico," Piper spoke, her voice as soft as a bed of cotton, or was it just her charmspeak? "We believe you, but we can't just go gallivanting into the middle of a street, which is probably filled with lethal weapons and trained assassins "

"That's enough." A powerful voice came from one end of the table. She stood, shaking her head, her brown locks contrasting her pale complexion. "What Piper said is right." She threw a look at Piper, who smiled weakly. "Though not the way **I **would put it, she has a point." She turned to face Nico, whose eyes had darkened into the color of night. "I'm not saying I don't believe you," Nico immediately straightened, from anger or anticipation, Reyna wasn't sure. "But we do need to have some hard evidence before we take some action." She turned to the rest of the table, her eyes saying what she wouldn't say out loud: _Anyone wants to cross me? No? Good. No one's mince meat._

"Ahem." Jason cleared his throat, and the table turned to face him. "So, you're suggesting that we collect more information, until we storm the… whatever it is." Reyna nodded, but Jason would've continued anyway. "But how do we collect proof?" His tone turned quizzical, and for the first time since the first meeting, there was genuine puzzle in his voice.

"Yeah!" An optimistic Leo called from somewhere along the table. "How do we get the information to kick butt?" Leo grinned, looking up from the strands of wires he had been fiddling with. Hazel elbowed him in the ribs whilst Frank stifled a groan. Reyna turned to him, her eyes stormy. Leo's smile faltered and faded away, whilst Reyna's smile widened by a fraction.

"I'm glad you asked that." Reyna continued, her voice smooth, the authority in her voice distinctive. "We have a possible target, along with a captured ally, her condition unknown." She turned towards Nico, her eyes betraying no emotion. "Yet, from what Nico has said, she seems to be happy with her current position." She turned to address everyone. "We don't know enough to confirm anything, and we desperately need more data." She turned to Nico again, her smile becoming more pronounced. "And that's where you come in."

Reyna's eyes glittered dangerously as she continued. "You say, that your _sister_, is alive and well. We also have a suspicious… camp, unheard of, and both of them are huge priorities. Between one of the most powerful demigods of the century and what could be a massive threat, we have to do both." She jerked her head sharply. "Nico," Nico straightened, his eyes still as dark as night. "I trust you can find your way back?" Nico nodded, his face emotionless. "Good. Return there, find her, I suppose you can sense her presence?" Reyna turned away, though the question was directed for him. Nico opened his mouth to reply, but changed his mind and just nodded. "Excellent." Reyna clasped her fingers together, her expression devious. "Track her down, and follow her footsteps, I trust you will find the answers to our questions along the way." She gestured to the rest of the table, who hadn't spoken a word.

"Those in favor of this plan?" Annabeth's voice rang out for the first time, strong and clear. Most at the table raised their hands, though their expressions were unsure. Hazel's hand stayed down, and when she saw the other hands, her expression went from shock to anger.

"Are you serious?" Her eyes widened, when no one replied. "You're getting Nico, who is also my _brother_, one of the most powerful demigods of the century to be do this?" A dozen rubies popped out of the ground with a sickening crack, and Hazel's face flushed red. "I mean, what if he disagrees?"

Nico shook his head. "I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary." His dark eyes shone with pain and longing, reflected with the sorrows of the past. "My sister, no offense Hazel, is all I have left of my family." He turned to the demigods. "My real family."

The pain in his voice was unmistakable, and it cut through the heroes, even Reyna. She couldn't help but feel his past cut into her, creating a gaping wound in her, vulnerability, a flaw she couldn't have. She straightened up, regaining her composure, and nodded in agreement. "Nico agrees, so that's settled." Her gaze swept across the room, addressing each member in turn. "As the praetor of New Rome, I hereby state my plan, are there any objections?" Her gaze swept across the room, but there was no hostility in it.

No one objected, not even Hazel. Reyna raised her eyebrows in surprise; she hadn't expected to be quite this easy to persuade her 'friends', no not friends, comrades. The meeting adjourned, and its participants rose slowly and headed back to their cabins. Slowly, the stream of people left, until the only people left were Reyna and Nico.

"Thanks." The goth boy spoke, his voice filled with relief. Reyna only raised an eyebrow, surprised by this reaction. "For backing me up." Nico continued when she stayed silent.

"I didn't exactly back you up, Nico." Reyna sighed dramatically, causing Nico to in turn, raise an eyebrow. After all, it wasn't everyday that the daughter of the war goddess learns to do drama. She blushed, creating even more tension between them. Nico shifted uncomfortably, he stood to leave, and at that same moment, Reyna did too.

"Sorry." She muttered as she pushed past him, and Nico did too. Strange, she thought, as she left the Big House, I don't understand it at all. A light blush came onto her cheeks, and her fingers tingled from where she touched him. Little did she know, the son of death felt his cheeks grow red, his pale arms wrapped around himself to stop shivering, from lust.

**Hiya! Whaddya think? Weird? Plz review! I desperately need more of them, and tell me about any problems (grammar, sentence structure etc…) that you see! The next reviewer gets a shoutout!**


End file.
